Cogen
Cogen is the final piece of Scriptliss' soul, transformed into a crystal with the ability to communicate telepathically. They serve as the replacement of Aaron O'Nare for Chapter 8, having the ability of relaying that characters are saying and thinking, no matter the distance. Cogen is very direct and monotone in attitude, though they still conceive other's feelings. Synopsis Chapter 8 Cogen first appears in the green cut portal. He acts as a guide to the heroes, providing information about how interdimensional travel works and reading characters' minds when they travel through different cut portals. They eventually get to Auxim, Antagon's hometown, which is close to Antagon's base, Inferno Fortress. Antagmom defeats the Banland Security Guards that block the path to Inferno Fortress, allowing Cogen and the heroes to cross the Oblivion Badlands and enter the fortress. In Inferno Fortress, a brainwashed 1x1x1x1 teases Scriptliss. Scriptliss becomes angered by 1x1x1x1, wanting his friend, Tess Aract, back. Cogen tries to calm down Scriptliss, but Scriptliss, filled with rage, fights with 1x1x1x1. Cogen appears again in Inferno Fortress when Scriptliss and 1x1x1x1 are flying in the air and speaking to each other. Using his telepathic powers, Cogen reveals the conversation between Scriptliss and 1x1x1x1 to the protagonist. 1x1x1x1 reveals to Scriptliss that Antagon was the one who freed him from his imprisonment in The Wastebasket. Cogen reveals Scriptliss' thoughts of distress and shock to the protagonist, and then 1x1x1x1 leaves to go to another area in Inferno Fortress. Further in Inferno Fortress, he appears again with Scriptliss, who is crying, as Scriptliss killed who used to be his best friend, 1x1x1x1. Scriptliss then tells Cogen and the protagonist where Antagon went, and then Cogen tells him that they are going to come back for him. Cogen and the protagonist leave Scriptliss, as they progress further in the fortress to find Antagon. Chapter 9/Epilogue He appears with Scriptliss in Epilogue Expanse, and they have a conversation with Dusekkar about Tess and 1x1x1x1. During the conversation, Cogen reads Dusekkar's mind without his permission, saying that Dusekkar is wondering about spacial distortions in the Old World, so Dusekkar tells Scriptliss to get a leash for Cogen. Scriptliss takes it literally and says that he will do so, but then Dusekkar tells him that it was a figure of speech. Dusekkar says that Scriptliss should just make sure that Cogen is not reading people's minds without their permission. Cogen later watches the performance at The Furnace from the top of a Box Ness Monster. Secret Ending He bids farewell to the protagonist near the entrance to Ruby Sands. Card I have no idea where this is found. Been a while, boys. I think it's somewhere on the side of that one fire-tightrope-grid thing in the middle of the Chapter 8 castle. Beet Bowl has that one card video; check it out iguesslol. As it turns out, Cogen's card can be found in Paper Boxia. Card Description: "A floating red crystal which is the final form of the last piece of Scriptliss's soul. This form only appears when Scriptliss travels to other dimensions. Cogen has its own cognitive thought process, allowing it to move and speak on its own accord. It communicates telepathically and can even allow you to listen in on characters who are out of earshot." Developer Comments: "Little-known fact: Ever since Cogen was materialized out of the last piece of Scriptliss's soul, Scriptliss can summon Cogen at will." Trivia *The same mind-reading ability of Cogen's seems to apply to Dusekkar; when Cogen reads Dusekkar's mind, it reads that he is aware what Cogen's intent is, which kind of proves psychics wouldn't do much if they read eachother's minds. *As hinted to in the card description, it's name likely comes from the idea of thought cognition. Category:Urgent Category:Characters